Satan Signed
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: Derek and Addison divorced 'cause Derek never hesitated to sign the divorce papers. Happy endings for Mer/Der and Maddison.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, I wouldn't be writing FanFics, would I??**

**Summary: Addison and Derek divorced because Derek never hesitated to sign the papers. Happy endings for Mer/Der and Maddison.**

**Satan Signed- A Grey's Anatomy Oneshot**

"Divorce papers," Addison announced, "Your lawyer okay-ed them, if you sign I'll sign. I'll sign and be on the first plane out of here," she told him, handing him the forms and getting onto the elevator, waiting for the doors to close.

"In that case," Derek said, pulling a pen from the pocket of his lab coat. He leaned against the wall and quickly signed his name in the allocated space, handing the forms back to Addison before the doors slammed shut.

* * *

Addison's POV:

I can't believe he signed. He didn't even _hesitate_. After 11 years of marriage, eleven birthdays and eleven Christmases, he just threw it all away like a piece of garbage.

He didn't even care. The stupid stick-thin-wide-eyed-mousey-haired INTERN means more to him than our marriage. 11 years! 11 YEARS! 11 _freaking_ years and that's just marriage, we met in college. That's like... 15 years. 15 years that we've known each other. 15 years. Then that doe-eyed intern just waltzes in and destroys everything.

Then again, Derek never makes a decision lightly. He has to think about it. He must really love her. I must admit, our marriage was... rocky before... well, before slept with Derek's best friend, Mark. I was lonely. That's no excuse. I know I did something bad. But it turned out for the better, Derek has Meredith now. Holy God, I can say her name without gagging. My point is, Derek is happy. And me.. well, I'll be happy. One day. I thought Mark and I were in love. But as my mother and Savvy would agree; "once a man whore, always a man whore".

* * *

Derek's POV:

I let myself into Meredith's house that night, seeing both her roommates working flat out at the hospital and sensing they'd be there for a while. I found her in the kitchen with a tub of strawberry ice cream. I grinned as I watched her devour it. She was so cute. She jumped when she saw me leaning on the door frame.

"Derek! Don't you know how to knock? Or use the doorbell?!" She exclaimed.

"If I did that, you wouldn't let me in and I need to talk with you instead of you slamming the door in my face," I explained calmly, cocking my head to the side and giving her the well-used 'McDreamy' look. Looking up, she put down the spoon and looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to continue, Which I did. I cautiously say across from her.

"Mer... I'm going to start by stating the insanely obvious. I love you. What's also pretty obvious is that I'm a dick. I know I am. I'm a pig headed liar. And I hate myself for not telling you. I really do. You should have known from the beginning. I'm sorry for that. And I just hope, somewhere, hopefully in the nearer future, that you will forgive me. Because despite the fact that I'm a dick, I'm a dick who loves you," I delivered my perfectly practiced speech and looked across at her nervously. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

Addison's POV:

"We are getting ready to land in JFK airport. Passengers please fasten your seat belts and secure any down turned trays," the voice-over announced. I turned off my Blackberry after texting Savvy and pulled my tray back up, taking a few deep breaths. I was fine with flying, just not taking off and landing.

Usually I had somebody to hold my hand. Either Savvy or Derek or.. _Mark_. Upon arriving at the airport, I hurried straight to baggage claim, stealing the last cab back to the Brownstone. I collapsed into bed as soon as I was through the door, I was going to need all my energy for the "Welcome home" party my mother was intending on holding the next day.

* * *

Derek's POV:

"Derek! You can't just come round in the middle of the night, announce that you love me and expect everything to go back to normal! You're married! You have a binding legal contract! Just go back to your fabulous wife, I'm sure she's so much better than me!" Mer exclaimed.

"I don't have a wife! I signed the papers! The only one I want is you," I retorted, placing a hand on her cheek and looking into her eyes.

Meredith sighed., "It might take me a while to forgive you," She mumbled.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes," I replied immediately.

Mer looked at me dumbfounded.

"I really do love you, Mer," I whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, so low I could barely hear her.

I walked around the island bench and took her in my arms, capturing her lips in mine. Before long, we were making our way up the stairs.

* * *

Addison's POV:

I woke a few days later and glanced up at the alarm clock on my bedside table; 9:00AM. That's the good thing about going to Seattle to get a divorce. 3 weeks holiday. I went to snuggle back down into bed when I noticed an arm draped around my stomach. Why didn't I notice that before? I looked over suspiciously to investigate who the owner of this arm was, hoping they were still sleeping. Thank god they were. I saw a blonde haired head with tinges of gray.

"MARK?!" I exclaimed.

The man stirred. "What?" He grumbled.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"Addie, we are both naked. Do the math," He replied grumpily.

The evernts of that night flooded back to me. My mother held a party in my honor, with the help of Savvy of course, and I ended up getting drunk and going home with Mark. Just like old times. One good thing this time though. No angry husband. Mark rolled around and gave me a smile.

"Morning gorgeous," He whispered throatily.

"Hey," I replied, kissing him.

Sometimes things happen for a reason. I happen to believe this divorce is a good thing. Derek is happy with his intern and I just pray Mark doesn't go back to his Man-whoring ways.

The End

**A/N: Yay? Nay? Please review and let me know... Pleeeease?? I'm begging ya! **


End file.
